


Some Prefer Blonds

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biphobia, Bokuto is a good friend, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, cameos from others - Freeform, i don't mind spoiling & saying not a love triangle LOL, it's subtle but it's there jsyk & it's just others not being fair to shiro :(, mentions of Akaboku too btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Shirofuku feels caught between Konoha and Suzumeda, and she's not sure it's where she wants to be.





	Some Prefer Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Another HQ! OT3 you didn't know you needed. ;P Read, review, and enjoy!

Her eyes drift from the navy t-shirt in her hands to the scuffed wood of the clubroom floor to the pair of newer sneakers beside her, up the slim but sturdy ankles, up the long legs and their curves, past the white shorts, resting on the navel of the girl beside her. Shirofuku's half-lidded gaze always stops there, caught partially by the freckles there and partially by the faint definition of Suzumeda's abdomen. But, she supposes, that's one thing you get when you've been an athlete before.

Suzumeda chuckles, and Shirofuku glances at her face, finding the blonde grinning. "Belly button fiend," she says, and Shirofuku puffs out her cheeks at the moniker. It's not the first time she's been caught staring at Suzumeda's midsection, and of course it won't be the last. But she's less embarrassed at having been caught than she is with how comfortable Suzumeda is with her staring.

Behind them, the members of Fukurodani's girls' volleyball club finish changing into their practice duds and leave rather quietly. Compared to the boys' VBC, the girls are a group of quiet, predatory birds, and they don't interact much with Suzumeda and Shirofuku. That bums Shirofuku out; she envies Shimizu and Yachi their happy camaraderie with Karasuno's girls' VBC. And at least a few of the Fukurodani female players are hypocrites—last Shirofuku knew, their libero and their captain have been a thing since the end of their first year, and their unusually tiny wing spiker has nursed a crush on their manager since the middle of last semester. She gets why they give Shirofuku the cold shoulder, but brushing Suzumeda off by association is harsh.

Suzumeda bumps her shoulder with Shirofuku's. "Yukie-senpai—"

Shirofuku pulls a face.

"Yukie-san," she corrects without missing a beat, "don't let them bother you." She pulls her matching club shirt over her head and smooths it over her stomach before grabbing her jacket and a hair tie. In a swift motion, Suzumeda gathers all her hair in one hand and has it in a ponytail so fast that Shirofuku can't follow her movements. Then she closes her locker door and faces Shirofuku fully, hands on hips and a small smile quirking her lips. "Snobs are snobs," she says so easily, so simply.

Shirofuku grumbles and yanks her shirt on, too. In her haste to exit the room, she closes her locker before she grabs her jacket, too, but Suzumeda has so much patience, and she waits and grabs their clipboards and notes and other managerial supplies while Shirofuku fetches the damn thing.

"All set?" Suzumeda asks. They head for the door, but something skitters across the floor right in front of it, and Shirofuku freezes a step behind her.

Of all times—a mouse. In the clubroom. The chill that creeps up Shirofuku's neck makes her want to puke; it's as if those tiny, little mouse feet are scrambling up her neck and, just— _ugh_.

The next thing Shirofuku knows, she's off the floor, Suzumeda having slung an arm around her thighs and picked her up. She cradles Shirofuku to her side, her senpai resting against her hip, never minding that Shirofuku latches on to Suzumeda's head and neck, making it hard for the second year to see. And yet Suzumeda manages to use the clipboard in her left hand to scoot the critter back towards the door. She holds the board between her teeth to open the door, and then it's back in her hand, ushering the creature out and down the steps.

Just as fast as she was hefted up, Shirofuku's back on the ground, but she remains in Suzumeda's arms as the younger girl smiles proudly at her Prince Charming-like achievement. Happy and knowing they're alone, Suzumeda barely needs to bend down to peck Shirofuku's lips, though it's less a way to calm Shirofuku and more a reward for herself.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry," Suzumeda says, dropping her arm from Shirofuku's smaller shoulders and slipping her hand into the other girl's, tugging her along.

The whole time on the way to the gym, Shirofuku's cheeks are puffed, which Suzumeda finds cute. But actually she keeps her cheeks puffed to keep herself from pouting.

* * *

"Kaori-chan saved me from a mouse the other day," Shirofuku admits to Konoha later in the week. They're in the hallway during study hall, hanging out by some open windows, passing a watermelon lollipop back and forth. Shirofuku has it right now, mostly because all she has to do is announce a topic to fall into an easy conversation with him. In some ways, Konoha's simple, but he honestly knows his way around people. It's something she loves about him.

Konoha rests on his crossed arms on the window ledge while she sucks on the candy. "How big was it?"

She scrunches up her nose.

"Big enough. Of course. Sorry." He cocks his head to one side, a kind of shrug without having to move his shoulders. "Suzumeda isn't afraid of dirt"—they all know she used to play soccer in middle school—"but she doesn't strike me as the type to pick up any old mouse. I'm guessing she scared it away?"

Shirofuku grumbles and reluctantly passes him the lollipop. She watches him bump the candy against his lower lip. "She…" Her cheeks flush with heat, and this is one of those times where she absolutely hates being fair-skinned. Thank gods she's not alone, since the same thing happens to Konoha, too. "She _picked me up_. As if it were nothing at all."

"Princess-style?" he asks. He pops the candy in his mouth to keep it occupied when she glares at him.

"No, not princess-style. But…" How to say it in a way Konoha understands? He's a guy, so maybe he won't. Sometimes she enjoys that about him; other times, it drives her nuts. Either way, the fact remains that, when Suzumeda does such things, Shirofuku feels…almost _lacking_ as a girl. It's not that she wants to be a boy over a girl or be a tomboy or be a girly girl. She just— Suzumeda's occasional manliness makes Shirofuku feel lacking in general, as a person. She doesn't want to be someone to be taken care of, to be coddled.

Konoha's golden eyes rest on her face until she looks back at him and meets his eyes. Then he smiles, but it's a small one. A soft one. An empathetic one. He understands in a way only Konoha can. Maybe it has something to do with having known him for so long. Maybe it has something to do with being with him for longer than she's been with Suzumeda. He treats her just as Shirofuku, that's all.

This time, she pouts, because she doesn't need to fake her reactions with him. He knows her too well.

"Lollipop?" he offers, leaning closer to her and passing the watermelon bead—gods, it's almost gone now—back to her.

She takes it and crunches down, sending softened, pink shatters in her mouth, feeling better just for the sake of having grumbled. She feels tops when he doesn't kiss her cheek or peck her temple but instead merely rests his cheek atop her head. Being with Konoha is comfortable and easy and familiar, and she chuckles to herself when she thinks of all the times Komi or Sarukui have called them the "old, bickering husband-and-wife of Fukurodani."

Since they're only on the second floor, overlooking the track field, they watch as a class having gym spreads out below, also giving students a clear view of Shirofuku and Konoha. It's also the class with the girls' VBC's captain and libero, who spy the wing spiker and manager and send them (mostly Shirofuku) dirty looks.

Shirofuku doesn't even need to signal Konoha. He leaves his cheek on her head, they tug on their uniform ties like badasses, each pulls a face with their tongue sticking out, and they flip the rude girls off.

So what that Shirofuku's dating both Suzumeda and Konoha? That's none of their business. She's got both Suzumeda and Konoha.

With a quick peek at Konoha, who bursts out in laughter at the horrified reactions they get, Shirofuku's heart lifts.

Well, even if she doesn't always have Suzumeda, she's got Konoha.

* * *

Sometimes, she doesn't even want to know Konoha.

Sure, Suzumeda can be oblivious to the little things (even if those are the things that matter), but Konoha's talent for being a dick every now and then riles Shirofuku up—and not in a good way.

The Spring High prelims aren't far off, and Nekoma's being a good sport, doing a balancing act of practicing with Fukurodani and practicing with Karasuno if not both schools together. It's one of those fall evenings, after Bokuto's birthday and before this blond idiot's, where Konoha's just—being— _Konoha_.

Shirofuku's been busy bustling around the court with Suzumeda, fetching this towel and that water bottle, checking for spare shoelaces—they _do_ have spare laces, right? Yotaka's always breaking his every damn week—and the amount of energy it takes to keep after their boys is ridiculous. Suzumeda's pockets undoubtedly are filled with extra candy because she knows Shirofuku's usually in need of sugar, but Shirofuku has to go to her own bag every ten, fifteen minutes, scrounging for the second lunch her mom packed her for this Saturday joint practice, eating large bites between tasks. When the bento's gone, Shirofuku turns to her stash of store-bought onigiri. Yamiji-sensei doesn't mind so long as she eats on the sidelines and doesn't leave a single crumb on the gym floor.

And then Konoha thinks he's helping when he says, without checking his volume, "Ehh? All your food's gone already? But we just had lunch!"

Most things roll right off Shirofuku Yukie—she likes to think she's the most chill person she knows—but _that's_ too much. Her face burns bright red, and she knows some of Nekoma's players have dropped their conversations to take notice. She glares daggers at her boyfriend, and he at least seems taken aback by her sudden anger. He even backs up a step.

"Sorry, sorry," he rushes, holding his hands up defensively before this five-minute break ends.

The sincerity in his words and the fear in his eyes actually calm her down. …oh. Maybe she _did_ overreact. It's not as if she hasn't been teased about her appetite before—and she knows she'll be fucked in adulthood once she leaves her metabolism in the dust—but Konoha is just Konoha, just a guy, and sometimes things fly over his head.

By way of apology, he jogs to his duffel where it lies haphazardly propped up by Sarukui's and Washio's bags, and he rummages until he discovers an unwrapped chocolate bar. He jogs back to her and gives her the bar.

Shirofuku stares at it for a second and blinks. Konoha's nice, but she's honestly touched right now—

"You need chocolate right now, right?" he whispers behind his hand, his face close to hers so Kuroo and Yaku can't hear (Kai's too gentlemanly to eavesdrop).

"Not that it _has_ to be chocolate, but—"

He furrows his brow. "I coulda sworn I saw a thing on TV the other day that says chocolate balances out monthly hormones."

She doesn't care that only she heard his words. The insinuation is enough to tip her anger meter to "MAX," and she socks him in the gut and stomps off with the chocolate in hand.

Punching him in the gut is fine. He'll catch his breath eventually, and he needs both his arms to spike.

The chocolate? That's her prize for not maiming him, of course. (And she _is_ still hungry, dammit.)

* * *

Thoughts of Konoha taking his teasing too far tuck themselves away in the back of her mind at other times, such as when she's cuddled against Suzumeda over winter break. She invites Suzumeda over to her family's apartment almost every day, and Suzumeda stays almost every night, and no one bats an eye because it's just Shirofuku and her mom sharing this tiny, two-bedroom place. It's not a lie that Shirofuku and Suzumeda are close friends; it's just a piece of truth withheld from her mother and Suzumeda's parents, that the managers are girlfriends, too.

During the day, they spread out in the living room/dining room, wading through homework assignments and watching television and talking about Nationals next month. Shirofuku muses aloud about the universities to which she'll apply, the ones that have scholarships she desperately needs (otherwise she's going to have to work before university—if she can even find the time to go back to school once adulthood has eaten her up). Suzumeda comments here and there, and sometimes she jots something down, hiding it from Shirofuku with a silly grin on her face. (Is she noting which schools to add to her own list next year? Is she thinking of joining Shirofuku?

Is she planning to be with Shirofuku as long as possible?)

After lunch is always a quick nap, in Shirofuku's case, because Suzumeda is an early bird on a decent schedule and never naps during the day. Instead, she reviews her homework or reads a magazine or checks on her favorite pro soccer team on her phone while Shirofuku curls around her or curls up with her head in the blonde's lap. Regardless of what she's doing, Suzumeda never disturbs her senpai, and she absentmindedly strokes the locks of hair that fall over the redhead's face, letting her typically hidden ears peek through.

At night, Shirofuku and Suzumeda share the former's bed, and Shirofuku sighs pleasantly, whether they sleep or enjoy another fun activity—hey, it's only fair that Suzumeda catch up after all the time Konoha has had Shirofuku to himself—and something stirs in her belly, warms her heart, and makes her wonder.

Suzumeda…fits her _right_. It's mostly a comfort thing, a physical thing, but nevertheless Shirofuku molds to her, her knobby knees tucked behind or between Suzumeda's, her chest smushed against her girlfriend's or filling the curve of her back, her chin hooked over Suzumeda's shoulder or nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Even the way their soft, slender fingers slip so effortlessly together—with how they curve together, sometimes Shirofuku wonders if girls really are just meant to be with girls.

When she's done wondering and finally drifts off to dream-laden sleep, Shirofuku dreams most often of last year, of Akaashi piping up about this girl in his class, of Shirofuku thinking she wouldn't have to put forth the effort her senpai had in finding her, of Akaashi introducing Suzumeda during club one afternoon, of Suzumeda getting started simply because she enjoyed sports, of Suzumeda being stunned by how much fun the boys' VBC was, of Suzumeda letting go of the idea of continuing with soccer in high school, of Suzumeda's initially shy glances at Shirofuku during practice and not—

—of the way Shirofuku's stomach fluttered and she found herself unable to eat because this gorgeous girl, this handsome girl, her closest female friend confessed to her and held her gently, softly, the way only a fellow girl could as she read on Shirofuku's face just how much the older girl had been dying to hear that.

* * *

When she needs an escape, fed up with both of them, Shirofuku tries to hide out with someone else. There's safety in numbers, after all. And it would never occur to the others that Bokuto is a logical, safe option during such trying times.

But he is, and he's got so much energy after day one of the Spring High that he returns from a walk with Akaashi and still isn't ready for bed. He relaxes in the lobby of their hotel, watching the video of their last game today, and he says nothing when Shirofuku joins him on the couch. He keeps leaning with his elbows on his knees, his sunny eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

"I thought you said you had your fill of the video?" she prompts as she draws her knees up to her chest. Her club jacket's unzipped, and she zips it up only once her knees are tucked inside, stretching the fabric right below the standing collar.

"I did, earlier," Bokuto confesses without tearing his gaze away from the device. "But Akaashi reminded me that twenty times wasn't enough. So I'm catching up now, waiting to feel sleepy. Fifty down, another fifty to go."

If she didn't know him so well, Shirofuku would be astonished someone would want to watch their own footage a hundred times. But Bokuto is Bokuto, and it's a lot easier going with his flow and managing him as shit happens than trying to decipher their captain. She smiles when she thinks briefly back to first year, when Bokuto first showed his kinetic tendencies. At least she and the other third years have had all this time to get used to them.

"Oh, by the way, do you have five hundred yen?" He glances at her. "I left my wallet in the room…"

Even _that_ , they've all had the time to get used to. "Here," she gripes, pulling the coin from her pocket, and she drops it into his hand. Frankly, though, it's hard to say no to him when he's as chipper as a six-year-old tasked with running his first errand.

"Thanks!" Bokuto grins and dashes to the vending machine in the opposite corner of the opulent lobby, leaving his phone on his seat.

Shirofuku peers at the screen and laughs. He left the video running.

Just as quick, Bokuto runs back, swipes up his phone, gapes at the fact that he forgot to pause the video, and drops back into his seat. This time he leans back and holds the phone with one hand so they can both see. He opens his snack with the other, and then—to Shirofuku's surprise—he shares it with her.

Bokuto really is the most logical option right now, the friend Shirofuku needs most right now.

"Oh, crap, my hair looks _awful_ from behind like that…!" he bemoans during a close-up, and Shirofuku stifles a chuckle by shoving spicy prawn chips into her mouth.

"No one cares about your hair during a match," she states.

" _I_ do…!" He flops his head dramatically on the back of the couch. "And Akaashi's behind me so often on the court…! Why hasn't he told me this before? I look so uncool!" His wails are a bit loud, but that's partly the fault of the acoustics in the lobby. A few strangers look their way, but the two teens ignore them.

Shirofuku plucks the chip bag from him and nestles in atop her knees, by her chin, the smallest distance for the chips from bag to mouth. "I highly doubt Akaashi thinks your hair looks uncool."

Bokuto perks up, smiling. "Really?"

"There are plenty of uncool parts to you, Bokuto, and he's seen them all. And he still likes you. Trust me, you're good."

He groans. "That's just mean, Shiro- _chaaan_ …!"

She shrugs and doesn't swat him away when he angrily grabs a handful of chips. "I…envy you," she mutters.

But Bokuto's got great hearing. There's no missing that.

Shirofuku's face warms, and she stares into the reflective inside of the chip bag, seeing very little because of all the shadows and chips in the way. "I wish I could be more like you. Focusing on one person like that, focusing on Akaashi like that."

Bokuto's too goodhearted or too simpleminded to point out that her words conflict with her conclusion that he's an uncool person (after all, who wants to be uncool?). But he does blink and give it some thought, and that pure heart or simple mind of his guarantees there's no need for her to prepare for teasing from him. "Well, that's just me," he says anticlimactically.

She cocks her head at him.

He doesn't break into a grin; he's serious. "No, I mean— I love Akaashi. I've been professing that since last year, month two, day five, hour three, and minute one after he joined the club—"

Good grief, Bokuto knows how to rub it in another's face without meaning to, how exactly he falls in love.

"—and I definitely think Akaashi's the only one for me—"

Out of respect for this heart-to-heart, Shirofuku doesn't pretend to stick her finger down her throat and gag on the mawkishness.

"—but I think it's great that you have that twice over, Shirofuku."

Shirofuku blinks several times in rapid succession, her eyes wide for once. "Sorry?"

"You have that with Konoha and Suzumeda, don't you?"

It's not as if their odd threesome (or is it a triangle? Which is the one where someone's heart gets broken? Because Shirofuku's feels broken on and off a lot these days) is a secret, least amongst their friends, but no one ever really talks about it. So Bokuto's frankness throws her off. "I—" She clears her throat and buries her gaze in the chip bag. It almost hurts to stare back at Bokuto for that long.

"I think it's great," he repeats, "because you're awesome and deserve it." He smiles then, and "beaming" just doesn't describe it well enough. "Blinding" comes close, but it still doesn't capture his kindness and sincerity.

But is Bokuto right? Is that what she has with Konoha, with Suzumeda? With Konoha _and_ Suzumeda? She's not caught between a rock and a hard place—she's caught between two loves that make sense to her, make her feel right…

…but these two loves confuse her just as much, thus causing her occasional heartbreak.

Shirofuku leans against his arm, and he has no issue with them dropping the topic. He holds his phone up once more, and he plays the video again, for the fifty-second time.

She wishes she could hit pause on her life the way Bokuto does on the video to reply to a text from his setter boyfriend, that way she might have an answer.

It's just that, in order to find an answer, a solution, she has to pose a question she's afraid to ask.

* * *

February is mild, which all of Fukurodani appreciates.

They came in second behind a victorious Karasuno, which doesn't feel like a loss. Fukurodani, Karasuno, Nekoma—the friendly rivalries between the schools are the healthy kind, so one's win belongs to the others, too, in a way.

Caught up in end-of-the-year preparations, be they exams or club restructuring or last hurrahs with classmates and friends and teammates alike, Shirofuku breathes a sigh of relief when both Konoha and Suzumeda seem to read her body language and give her some space. Valentine's Day even comes and goes, and Shirofuku enjoys so many walks home alone that she grows accustomed to her new routine. Good thing, too—if everything goes according to plan, she'll be at a university by herself, without any of the guys, and Suzumeda will still be in school, so Shirofuku needs to become reacquainted with her own company once more.

But February doesn't end the way it began. The boys' VBC holds a meeting with yet another stern warning to the third years that, while not yet barred from attending practice, they must keep their noses to their books, because Yamiji-sensei's not going to have their failure to get into university hanging over his wrinkled head.

Other than that ominous warning, practice feels…much the same as it always has. Bokuto is awesome and a dork on the court all at once; Washio, Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi internally and externally groan when he fails to execute a new move; Onaga looks less and less confused that his awesome (and now former) captain is this mess and surprise all in one package; and (new captain) Akaashi rolls with it—though he's less irritated and more wistful, knowing they won't be sharing the court anymore in a few months.

By the end of the evening, things have gone so smoothly that Shirofuku doesn't even feel duped, only lucky. She changes in the girls' clubroom and—for the first time—receives a polite nod of acknowledgment from the retiring captain.

Ha. Maybe the girl thinks Shirofuku's broken up with her two significant others.

The idea is the only thing to sour her evening, but she ignores the thought as she hurries to leave. Suzumeda's the last one there, so Shirofuku tosses over her shoulder, "Don't forget to lock up, Kaori-chan." She doesn't wait for Suzumeda's confirmation because she doesn't need to; Suzumeda's reliable to a fault.

…sort of.

Shirofuku doesn't even make it to the school's front gate when she hears two sets of footsteps behind her. She honestly thought they were still giving her space—but apparently not. So Shirofuku whirls around, her red hair slicing through her line of vision and lessening the impact her glare ought to deliver.

Both of them stand there. Konoha has his hands in his pockets, his duffel strapped across his chest, and his maroon, plaid scarf knotted perfectly under his chin. To his left, Shirofuku's right, Suzumeda stands with her feet slightly apart—an echo of one of her old soccer stances—and her left hand gripping her school bag's strap over her shoulder. Her toffee-colored, polka-dotted scarf is wrapped messily around her neck and shoulders, and her ponytail's caught somewhere in its folds.

Shirofuku huffs and turns back around. "Good _night_ ," she states forcefully.

Yet they still walk behind her.

She hastens, but they keep up. Damn those with long legs!

The three of them make it down the school's front steps and to the first streetlight in the direction of the third-year manager's home in silence. But they're between lights when she whirls on them.

" _Hey_! I'm going home," Shirofuku asserts, fists clenched at her sides in frustration.

"We all are," Konoha says with a shrug, and Suzumeda nods.

" _You_ take the train home!" she hisses at Konoha. She points at her kouhai. "And _you_ turn left at the end of the block!"

Suzumeda raises her eyebrows while Konoha curses. "And I'm not there yet, Yukie-san."

Shirofuku's cheeks flood with color, but she turns around before they notice in the icky yellow light of the nearby streetlamp. "Oh, just—everyone, _go home on their own_." And they resume their walk.

But Konoha and Suzumeda are done giving her space. They catch up to her in no time at all, the wing spiker on her right, her fellow manager on her left, and they keep quiet until her anger cools and she wants to know their reason for cornering her. Er, metaphorically.

She looks from Konoha to Suzumeda and then says, facing forward, "What?"

"Well, we're worried, for one," Konoha deadpans.

"You've been subdued since the Spring High," Suzumeda adds, and Shirofuku can hear the frown in her voice. It takes all her willpower not to reach for Suzumeda's hand and hold it, promising to make everything better.

"Yeah, well," she huffs. She thinks about the conversation she had with Bokuto and wonders if maybe, since they both know her so well, they could read between the lines if she recounts the chat. So she tells them about her envy and Bokuto's observation. And then she waits.

Konoha pulls her away from the crosswalk so they're not in the way of the other foot traffic, and Suzumeda sticks close to them. The three of them stand to the right of the call button on the walk signal at the street corner, the three arranged in a triangle (ah! There's that damned term again!). But Konoha and Suzumeda share a look and a nod before fixing Shirofuku with unimpressed stares. "All right, so Bokuto's a romantic," Konoha states. "What else is new?"

"I—what?" Shirofuku furrows her brow.

"You're worried we want you to choose between us, aren't you?" Suzumeda inquires softly, as if the words might physically hurt the smaller girl. Light—primarily from passing headlights—bounces all around them, casting Suzumeda's face in shadows one moment and highlighting her freckles the next.

There. It's been asked. Shirofuku wants an answer to that question, but she hasn't been able to bring herself to think of choosing between them all these past months.

"We don't want you to pick," Suzumeda rushes, and her grip is tight on her bag's strap, her knuckles white. Konoha notices and nudges her opposite shoulder, snapping her out of it with a comforting grin.

"You two can't be serious" are the first words out of Shirofuku's mouth.

Konoha watches Suzumeda for a second longer, making sure the younger girl's not holding her breath, and then he angles those sharp eyes on his— _their_ —girlfriend. "We are. Did it ever occur to you, Yukie, that Suzu-chan and I would've talked it over before you started dating her in addition to me?"

The redhead deflates, embarrassed. Oh, gods. "Oh," she says aloud.

"Yeah. It's not every day when a girl approaches a guy and then proposes a threesome with the guy's girlfriend."

Now she's cherry-hued. She glares at them again, but no words come out. If they did, they'd be a squeak.

Suzumeda sighs and shakes her head. "Not like that, Konoha-san," she corrects.

"Then you two—?!" Shirofuku can't fathom _this_ turn of events.

Suzumeda points between Konoha and herself. "No, we don't want to date each other. We want to share— _continue_ sharing—you."

The comfort she feels from being with Konoha and the butterflies she gets from being with Suzumeda mix and blend in her stomach, and her heart beats so fast that it's—it's gotta be like that adrenaline rush Bokuto feels when Akaashi finally tosses to him again after moping. It's a rush, and it feels so embarrassing, as if she's exposed in public, so Shirofuku hides her face in her hands. She's the most chill person she knows—and she's _this close_ to hyperventilating.

Konoha, the ass, laughs, but he pulls her to him, hiding her face in his chest.

Suzumeda, the traitor, chuckles, but she wraps an arm around her waist and strokes her hair to calm her.

"Y'know," Konoha says above her head, perhaps to both girls, more so to Suzumeda, "Bokuto's kind of wrong."

"About the twice over thing?" Suzumeda asks, and Konoha hums in agreement. "Yeah, that's not really it."

Shirofuku, with her pulse under control, twists around to peer up at both of them, skeptical. " _How_ is he wrong?"

"He focuses on Akaashi and Akaashi alone," Konoha replies.

Suzumeda's smile is light and airy, as if she's a heartbeat away from playfully calling Shirofuku "belly button fiend" again. "But we don't want you to focus on either of us. Or even stretch yourself thin trying to dole out precisely equal amounts of attention to us. _We've_ ," she continues, flicking a finger between the blonds, "got one person in common to focus on."

"And we feel that's the way it should be," Konoha concludes. He grins his foxlike grin and cranes his neck to kiss her full on the lips, and Suzumeda holds her tighter and rests her forehead against Shirofuku's temple, and—

—and, this time, there's no confusion in Shirofuku's heart about what she means to the two people she loves most in the world and what they mean to her.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c This is only my 2nd time writing a threesome for the HQ! fandom, but it's not my 1st time writing a nice and happy ending. -w- While "Weekends" is open-ended, there's a Harry Potter fic I wrote years ago ("witch sandwiches & other misleading thoughts") that involved a working threesome and was quite fluffy. Also in comparison to "Weekends," I wanted the ship here not to be circular, i.e., Suzumeda and Konoha aren't also interested in each other. They love Shirofuku and Shirofuku only—goodness, what a lucky girl! :D There are a lot of personal headcanons in this fic, including some from a [Fukurodani tumblr](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/156774622598/fukurodani-hcs) post I made a while ago, and there's even mention of one of my owl OCs, *lol*. I enjoyed writing this a lot. There are some great visuals here, but I think I love most Kono and Suzu tag-teaming her in the end and, really, the BokuShiro friendship. It was so PRECIOUS to write! 8D I don't ship them, but their friendship is so wonderful for all the reasons Shirofuku described here. =w= It's funny to me, too; Konoshiro is OTP for me, and my Suzumeda OTP is Suzugata (Suzu/Yamagata), but this was a lot of fun to write! I deffo think I could write them again. :D But first—more Konoshiro to sate my hunger~
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other [HQ!] fics, too, if you liked this! Need another threesome? I've got that. Need more owls? I've got those, too~
> 
> -mew-tsubaki -w-


End file.
